


Essai manqué

by AngelicaR2



Series: UA 6x21/6x22 Black Fairy's Curse [9]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Black Fairy's Curse AU Verse, Black Fairy's Dark Curse, Established Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, F/F, Gen, Hope, Missing Scene, References to Depression, villains win
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 14:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12584260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [Briser le cercle vicieux – Missing moment] : Henry vient d'apprendre que les membres de sa famille sont devenus des fantômes. À bout de forces, il tente de parler avec Emma, croyant faire cela en vain. Il ignore qu'elle et Regina l'écoutent. (Se passe environ vers le chapitre 5). Pensées dépressives (Henry) + présence du SwanQueen.





	Essai manqué

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Failed try.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13625433) by [AngelicaR2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2)



« Hey… salut. Je… sais très bien que ça peut paraître fou, mais… Gold m'a dit que vous étiez encore là. Que vous étiez devenus des fantômes, alors… voilà. Emma, maman, est-ce que… tu m'entends ? »

 

Henry tremblait, assis dans sa chambre, à l'hôpital psychiatrique, dont il ne pouvait toujours pas sortir.

 

Il ne voyait pas, cependant. Il ne savait pas que face à lui se trouvaient deux femmes. Ses deux mère, mortes, devenues des fantômes, et qui s'aimaient.

 

Qui l'aimaient.

 

« Nous sommes là Henry, murmura Emma. Nous serons toujours là. »

 

Une émotion forte la transperçait, et elle serra fortement la main gauche de Regina.

 

Presque comme si il l'avait entendue, Henry eut un rire nerveux, et lui répondit, sans le savoir :

 

« Je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais papa est vivant. Ouais, Neal est vivant, qui l'eut cru ? Apparemment, la Black Fairy m'a ramené à la vie. Ça doit être la seule chose bien qui soit ressortie de tout cette foutue histoire.

 

\- Je ne dirais pas le contraire, murmura Emma, même si il y a quelques autres bonnes choses qui en ressorties, fit-elle en lançant un regard empli d'amour pour Regina. Qui le lui renvoya.

 

\- Je sais que tout cela n'a aucun sens, que les fantômes ne sont pas censés exister, mais j'ai envie d'y croire ; mais malgré cela, je n'arrive plus à me battre. »

 

C'était le cas, Henry avait de plus en plus de mal à résister.

 

« Oh, Henry, je suis tellement désolée… dit alors Regina.

 

\- Vous me manquez tant… tous, chacun de vous.

 

\- Toi aussi tu nous manques Henry, firent les deux femmes, en chœur.

 

\- Et je n'en peux plus, je voudrais tant que… cela s'arrête. »

 

Les deux femmes se regardèrent, blêmes. C'était bien pire que ce qu'elles pensaient, en fin de compte. Tout le désespoir qui venait d'Henry faisait peur. Cinq ans de solitude avaient permis cela.

 

Et elles, elles ne pouvaient rien faire.

 

Et cela faisait mal, tellement mal.

 

« Il faut que tu tiennes Henry, sincèrement. Il faut que tu résistes, encore et toujours. Comme tu l'as toujours fait.

 

\- Je sais que tout cela est futile, que tenter de vous parler à toutes les deux ne changera rien, et que vous n'êtes pas vraiment là. Je voudrais vraiment y croire, mais je n'arrive même plus à savoir si je le peux encore ou non… Et je suis désolé pour cela.

 

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être, dit Regina, n'importe qui aurait abandonné, et toi, tu tiens encore. Tu fais preuve d'un courage admirable mon garçon.

 

\- Et même si vous êtes là, qu'importe ? Vous êtes mortes ! Mortes parce que je n'ai pas su faire croire Emma… mortes parce que j'ai été faible… mortes par ma faute.

 

\- C'est faux Henry… Tout vient d'elle, de cette foutue Black Fairy ! Tu n'y es pour rien, fit Emma. »

 

Ce n'était pas la première fois que leur fils s'accusait ainsi, et, la gorge nouée, pressées l'une contre l'autre, les deux fantômes étaient désormais au bord des larmes.

 

Henry, n'obtenant aucune réponse, finit par secouer la tête. Il aurait dû s'y attendre.

 

Tout cela était absurde.

 

Ce n'était qu'un essai manqué.

 

Voyant le désespoir visible chez leur fils, les deux femmes ne sentirent qu'encore plus leur détermination augmenter.

 

Elles sauveraient Henry, elles briseraient cette malédiction, quel que soit le prix à payer…


End file.
